Wolverines Don't
by Evilerk
Summary: Just some of the things that Wolverines don't do! [CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED: Break him, hurt him, he just don't do Halloween. ]
1. Wolverines Don't Say I love You

**Author :** Evilerk   
**Series: **Wolverines Don't   
**Archives : **And besides my site, sure! Just ask me!   
**Notes :** Well here it is, my first series. This will be like my Great American novel - only with mutants :p. Also like I'm sure all my stories will be dedicated to you-know-who 'cause she's holding out on me she's my muse. Now on with the show.

* * *

**#1: WOLVERINES DON'T SAY I LOVE YOU**

"She's gone.She's gone." The thought kept replaying itself in his head as he stood on his balcony, lazily puffing his cigar, staring at the night sky. He knew that the thought wasn't exactly about Jean either. And that was what scared him most. It was the thought of losing someone - that he would lose her without telling her how he felt.

But then again, he would rather face that bucket-head and his crew by his lonesome self than face that slip of a girl, that now very extremely touchable girl staring into her dark eyes, professing his undying love and telling her how he wanted to spend the rest of his life devoted to making her happy.

"Shit." He muttered."She's turning me into Summers with all these romantic thoughts."

He grunted those thoughts away. Instead he decided on a more Loganistic way on telling Marie how he felt. One that was filled with fiery lust.

So absorbed was he in those thoughts, that he failed to hear the door creaked behind him. Well, he couldn't have missed Jean and Storm making out right next to him but he was thinking about his Marie. Compared to her, everything else seemed secondary.

And apparently the object of his desire was slowly opening his door, peeking inside. Marie wanted to make sure Logan was awake. She learnt the hard way a while ago that it was best to wake him slowly from a distance first. Or, at least until he had her scent and was calm enough to let her approach him.

That night she couldn't sleep. Like the other nights before. It had been extremely hot lately – and, with the dreams about him she'd been having, well, let's just say her brow wasn't the only thing dripping tonight.

"Logan?" She called softly. But the bed was empty.

Searching in the dark for a discreet creature like Logan wasn't easy. Her eyes scanned around the room till she saw him on the balcony.

Topless.

Her breath quickened, seeing his back to her. The muscles on it all tensed as his arms crossed his body. They had a light sheen of sweat that glistened under the moonlight. It took her a while to realize she was absently rubbing her chest, right above the swell of her breast. She bit her lip and fought down the arousal, scolding herself for losing herself like that.

Breathing deeply, slowing down the sudden fast pace of her heart, she slipped right next to the man himself.

"Hot night huh, sugah?"

Logan awoke abruptly from his fevered fantasy. If it had been somebody else he swore those claws could have snikt'd. But to be greeted by a beautiful face framed with those shocking white streaks, wearing one of his old t-shirts, he couldn't help but feel his chest rumbled.

And he didn't care if she noticed as he looked her up and down, sensing too strongly her early form of arousal. He growled softly when he saw her nipples starting to bud under the thin fabric. He wanted to touch them.

"Logan?"

But he remembered he hadn't said anything yet.

"Yeah. Hot." He grunted, turning slightly away from her, eliciting another soft growl.

Marie shuddered. She was sure she could almost come when he growled. She couldn't believe a sound would have such an effect on her. It was so manly. So possessive. So Logan. She breathed out hard. She had to compose herself or she might just -- She grabbed the railing suddenly, steadying herself on her suddenly weak knees.

"Marie, are you ok?" But lust was suddenly replaced with concern. Logan's arm wrapped around her quickly, forcing her to lean on him.

"Yeah, Logan." A harsh breath from her. "I'm fine."

Somehow he didn't believe her. Yet he couldn't speak. He wanted to just kiss her cheek just to make sure she was ok.

"Really, sugah,I'm f--"

Supposed to be a chaste kiss on her cheek. Nothing more. But his lips grazed hers and he couldn't let go. At first, both were tensed. But as the chaste kiss turned to a passionate one, her arms went slowly around his neck as his went around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

He wanted her. She wanted him. But, after what seemed like long minutes, they broke apart. Lips swollen. Both breathless. He didn't feel right.

"Marie. " He growled "We shouldn't."

"Logan, please." She pleaded. "Don't stop."

That was all he needed to hear. His lips crushed against her. She whimpered as his tongue gently played with hers. She moaned in his mouth as he cupped her breasts, her nipples hardenening as his fingers brushed against them.

Her legs were on the verge of giving out when Logan picked her up suddenly, breaking the kiss again. He carried her inside to the bed and laid her gently down, looking deep into her eyes. He caressed her cheek and whispered "Marie."

A blush crept on her cheeks as he continued to speak, "I - I want to…to - " His eyebrows furrowed together as he stammered. Maybe he shouldn't do it. She wasn't ready for him. No matter how touchable she was now. Oh God!

But Marie put a finger to his lips."I know, sugah. And I want to."

And he needed no more words. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, amused at how the blush had turned a darker shade.

But suddenly feeling very shy, Marie started to cover herself.

"No, Marie, you never have to hide from me." He pulled her hands away, placing a soothing kiss on each. And soon, he was kissing the swell of her breasts.

"Oooohhh!" Marie shuddered and arched herself into him as his kisses reached her nipples. She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with desire as Logan's kisses moved down past her stomach, down to her ever increasingly moist panties.

Logan growled as he let out a claw. Carefully, he cut her panties away. And the sudden waft of strong scent made him growl louder.

Marie almost came when she heard it. She knew her overpowering scent of arousal was making Logan just as achy as she was.

"Lo-gan...please..." Her face suddenly contorted as Logan's tongue found her little nub. Her hands clutched the sheets tightly. It was too much. Too fast. She was lost and then suddenly she was falling.

"Logan!" She screamed as she came hard on his ready and waiting tongue.

"Mmmmm, Marie, you taste so good, baby." Evidently pleased at what he just did.

"Logan, want you inside. Please." But she wanted more.

He fought back a claiming growl. "You sure, baby?"

She just nodded and looked away, blushing again. "Please, Logan, be gentle."

He pulled off his tight boxers, pausing a while, gauging his size. He was good and ready. He looked at her and so slowly slid himself into her waiting and wet folds. He didn't realize he had groaned as he felt her warmth clasping him. He pushed further, reaching her hymen and felt it give way.

Marie bit her knuckle.

He stopped.

"You ok, Marie?" Aching yet worried.

"Y - yes." A harsh breath from her. " Just let me adjust…to…you." And that got him another blush.

Logan waited, not moving yet still inside her. He kissed her gently, assuring her he wouldn't harm her. He would wait until she said it was ok - even though the animal inside him was thrashing madly to ravage her like there was no tomorrow.

"Make her yours!" It screamed.

He fought back the beast as Marie finally said."Ok, Logan." A pant from her. "I'm ready."

And he almost came when she said that with such innocence and love. He moved slowly in and out of her, finding a rhythm. And all Marie could do was moan. She was beyond everything. So lost. She knew Logan was close when his thrusts started to speed up. Instinctively, she matched his thrusting, moving her hips with him.

"Logan." She whimpered. "Come inside me. " She wasn't aware what she was saying. She just wanted him.

He lost it when he heard that. Throwing his head back, he let out a howl so loud, so full of desire, he knew he'd wakened up half the house. But all he felt now was the tight grip around his length.

And he did indeed come deep inside her.

He fell next to her,spent and literally drained out. It was so good. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Marie was just getting her breath back when she said "Logan, that was -- "

"Yeah, darlin', it was." He felt her snuggle closer to him.

"That howl, " she whispered, her fingers softly caressing his face. " Was that a more Logan way of telling me you love me?"

He smirked back, "Yeah, I guess it was, Marie."

"Good because I love you too." A smirk of her own before she said, "My lil Wolvie."

"Hey, you shouldn't call me that." He held her tighter, not at all angry.

"Oh heavens forbid, sugah, if I bring down the mighty Wolverine." A giggle from her.

"I got news for you, Marie." He touched her chin and whispered, "You already have."

He kissed her again as she yawned. Words were no longer necessary as he felt her holding him tightly. Soon enough he heard her steady breathing. She was asleep.

She was so beautiful to him. And he knew why. He brushed a lock of white hair out of her eye and said, "I love you."

**End of Part 1**

©2004, Evilerk, h t t p : burn.at / atouchofevil


	2. Wolverines Don't Play Games

**Author :** Evilerk   
**Series: **Wolverines Don't   
**Archives : **And besides my site, sure! Just ask me!   
**Notes :** I was going to switch off from smut to fluff but apparently the people want smut. Who knew?! :P I may still switch off to fluff in the next two chapters but we'll see. I mean, everyone else wrote a pool or a hunting story. Why can't I? :P And now... fluffy/smut. Or flut if you prefer.

* * *

**#2: WOLVERINES DON'T PLAY GAMES **

He liked these quiet times - just him, on the mansion's cool steps, looking up at the stars. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting his senses catch the sounds of the forest around him. He was at peace with himself.

Yep, only one thing could make it better. A small smile as he shifted, easing himself further against the cool pillar. And she's about ten steps behind, closing in fast.

He scratched his chest, lazily. Well, now this night _is_ perfect.

"Logan?" Marie purred, as she sauntered over to where he was sitting. She sat a step higher than him, her knees nudging his arms. "It must have been a tough one if you're sitting out here, sugah. "

A small nod from him - a subtle response. Yet it made her slid onto his lap, careful not to spill his beer, wanting to get more out of her man.

"It's good to see you too, darlin'." He pulled her possessively closer to him. Her worries for him made him all warm sometimes. A little too warm. He started to pepper the sensitive spot behind her ear with kisses.

"You smell so good, baby." He growled, not stopping his kisses.

"Lo-gan." She moaned. She would have given in, but she wanted to snap him out of his mood - this brooding mood he had been in lately. She pushed herself back with a new resolve, looked him deep in the eyes and gave him the Look.

Then she moved to whisper in his ear, her hot breath and closeness playing havoc with his senses."Come on, Logan, come play with me."

"Marie." Another growl. "You know I can't resist _that_ look."

"I know, sugah." She grinned. "That's why I do it." She teased as she got up and started to pull him with her.

The sudden pull from her made him clumsy as he stood up, nearly toppling over her. His hands grabbed her waist to balance, making him laugh huskily and her giggling at the sudden gesture.

"Damn, baby, you don't know your own strength." But then, the sudden feel of her this close to him, make him remember something she said earlier. Absently, he licked his lips. "So, darlin', what you have in mind?"

The Look was still there. With that pout to go along, it only made him wanting to lean closer to her and --

She laughed suddenly. "Why, pool, of course! What did ya think I meant, Mr. Dirty Mind?''

It was meant as a blow to his pride but Logan merely smirked. "What can I say, baby, you bring it outta me." His voice low. "Plus, there's that whole healing factor thing." He looked at her and wagged his eyebrows.

And then, he gave her a playful, tight smack on her ass.

"Logan!" She cried, giving him a small shove back. But the mock anger didn't last long. "Well, c'mon!"

Inside, being pulled into the Rec Room, Logan saw a few younger students still up, watching a movie. Some lame romance movie. But there was something else that caught his sight. Tucked away, at the corner of the couch, he noticed a pair of red ruby glasses curled up with Jean.

Heh, whipped. The laughing thought was supposed to be quiet. But Scott had looked over at Logan, giving him a "Back at you, pal." Logan bared his teeth at him, quickening his pace.

"So, sugah, ready to lose?" Marie asked, ignorant of the men's exchange. Her brown eyes were sparkling with excitement.

He leaned into her and replied, "Please, Marie, don't write checks that cute little ass can't cash."

"You think my ass is cute, huh?" She pursed her lips, batting her eyelashes. Playing innocent was what she do best.

Logan groaned. "Ok, Miss Ego, let's see what you got."

As it went, Logan won the first game. Marie just barely won the second. Neither was about to give in too easily. So by the third game, they were pretty much all alone in the hall.

And by this time too, Logan had started to clean the table. Marie was left frowning and sighing. This wasn't looking good for her. Just a few more, and she had to call it quits.

She needed to play dirty.

So as Logan was lining up a shot, she undid a few buttons and leaned over the rail, pretending she wasn't aware of the amount of lush flesh she was exposing to him. But she knew she would get his attention.

And it didn't take long. She watched carefully as his eyes went from the ball right to her ample cleavage. Then when those eyes finally looked at her, she gave a small smile and said in a husky voice, "Mmm, don't blow it, Logan."

He let out a low snarl, taking the shot nevertheless. Yet neither was looking as the ball missed.

Knowing well it was working, Marie climbed onto the table. "I just love the way you handle your balls, sugah. Such control of your stick."

His eyes narrowed as he dropped the stick. "Marie…" His voice tensed through his clenched teeth.

Now, on all fours on the green table, she crawled closer to him.

"It's not wise to tease the Wolverine, baby." His hazel eyes darkening as she finally reached him, her hands on his chest and long legs dangling on the side of the table.

"Maybe." The Look from her.

And he forgot whether he had won or lost the game because her mouth had found his, smothering him with a searing kiss. He pulled her roughly closer to him, wanting to feel more of her tongue. A whimper escaped from her. And soon she was kissing him back just as hard, just as wanting. Her legs wrapped themselves around his narrow hips, nice and tight as he pushed her down onto the table. He moved to one of her weak spots - her neck, biting down into the soft flesh marking her again.

She let out a low moan.

Logan loved the way she responded to his touches. The sounds she was making now only make him even more eager. So he moved down her neck, then lower, and lower, until he reached the peaks of her breasts. Hastily, he tore away the remaining buttons.

"Logan, I – ooh. " A lick on her right nipple. "I -- j-just bought this -- yesss." Another on her left. "shirt --" Her words changed to moans as she was lost in the sensations of him kissing and sucking her breasts. "So, good, Lo-ooh -- Logan."

As she arched into his mouth, one hand tangled into his wild hair. The other were clutching him tight, leaving nail marks in his back- her own way of marking him, at least until it healed. She was tingling with desire when she felt his manhood pressed against her, straining to get out. And too willingly was she to unzip him then.

But Logan abruptly stopped her. He turned away from her, his ears perked up.

She wanted to protest.

"Ssh." He hushed her.

Soon enough, under the dim light, they saw a bluish figure, lumbering past the opened door to the pool room. Hank had come up from the lab, no doubt, all sleepy-eyed, trying to find his way for some coffee. Logan kept still as he watched the hairy mutant disappeared into the kitchen, luckily never once noticing them.

Marie sighed in relief before chuckling."I think we should go some place more private, sugah."

Logan grunted in agreement. He pulled away from her reluctantly, letting her fix her top.

"Logan, I swear, you're going to have to learn to control yourself around me." She mused. Then giving up on buttoning her torn blouse, she sighed, "We both go through more outfits this way."

"Can't help it." His voice raspy. "You're just so fucking hot."

Marie blushed a deep crimson.

He stalked towards her. "Now, about that someplace private." He grinned wolfishly at her.

Marie suddenly felt her knees go weak at the prospects of that. But then she was still in a mood to play.

"Well, you want me, sugah, you're going to have to catch me."

And before the words could even sink into the hazy mind of the Wolverine, Marie was already laughing away, and dashing out of the mansion and into the forest.

Logan just grinned wider, letting out a low growl, more Wolverine than ever. "That's my girl. Let the games begin.'' Stealthily, he hopped over the balcony and onto the lawn. He sniffed the air before finally running after her.

Marie had a pretty good hiding place, well, a high one anyway. She was in the tallest tree so that really gave her the best vantage point to see him coming. Not to mention she was downwind so she figured she was safe.

But she figured wrong.

Without warning, the tree creaked and suddenly it fell over too fast for her to react. She went with it and soon found herself rolling out of the tree. She had to get up quickly because she knew what made the tree fall. She just didn't realize he would find her this fast.

But Logan grabbed her as she tried to flee. And soon enough found himself entangled in her arms. And before he could see where he landed, he found himself pinning her to the ground, his big heavy chest on her soft breasts. Both panting hard.

But still she pretended to struggle more. "Let me go."

"No." A soft hot whisper on her face.

"I'm warning you, Logan."

Yet her struggling had stopped as he let go of his hands on her wrists. His face inches away from her, he whispered, "I win."

Then there were no more words - just a need between them, an aching desire. Neither was going to last long because of the foreplay from the pool game and the hunt. They didn't need anymore foreplay. They needed each other now.

And this time Logan didn't stop her as she unzipped him, pulling his manhood out, stroking him softly and urging him to be where it should be - between her legs.

In response, he hitched her skirt higher, ripping her panties away and pushing her thighs apart. He growled as she opened in need for him. He had to be inside her now, making love to her in the wilderness, under the stars. The way he always liked it.

He sank deep into her. As deep as he could bring himself to until he felt the tightness of her flesh around the whole length of him, until he felt her pulsed hard on him, until they came together.

It was then that they realized that they were never going to be apart again. Not ever. And he sealed that promise with a loving kiss on her lips.

As they laid there, breathing hard, leaves littered around them, Logan pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"So, darlin', what do you want to do tomorrow night?" Already, he was starting to close his eyes, listening to her breathing. Her answer didn't matter. What mattered was she was good for him. He was at peace with himself.

Marie was going to quote the Brain to that question, but figured he wouldn't get the reference. Snuggling him, she just smiled lazily, and said "You'll see."

And she drifted off to a sound sleep in her lover's arms.

**End of Part 2**

©2004, Evilerk, h t t p : burn.at / atouchofevil


	3. A Halloween Interlude

**Author :** Evilerk   
 **Series: **Wolverines Don't   
**Archives : **And besides my site, sure! Just ask me!   
**Notes :** Sorry I'm late, my faithful readers, but RL has been a pain and I just got this idea to write this story while talking to the beautiful and talented White Witch. If you like my stuff, you'll love hers.

**Evilerk:** _(Turning to White Witch)_ How was that, sweetums?   
**White Witch:** _(Blushing)_ Uhm, Evil One, they're still here.   
**Evilerk: **Oh, uh, yeah _(ahem)_

and now on with the interlude!

* * *

**#3: A HALLOWEEN INTERLUDE**

"Damn, Marie, you did WHAT?!" Logan bit down on his cigar, arms crossed and tried to look upset, well, as upset as one could ever be while having a few good hours with his favorite girl – but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"I just volunteered you to help me pass out some candy to the kiddies." She paused suddenly, a strange glint in her eyes. Then with a flick of her hair, she continued again, "Well, I would have asked Bobby or Remy – "

She was interrupted immediately by a low warning growl from Wolverine. But she wasn't deterred by it. Managing a smile, she continued to tell him, "But some of the new recruits are taking the younger kids trick-a-treating. And who knows, you might actually like it!"

"Marie, what makes you think that I – "

She cut him off quickly, putting her finger over his lip. "Because, sugah, got you in my head, that's how I know." She smiled triumphantly.   
Logan was about to rebut again when the bell rang. He watched as she moved away from him, greeting the kids excitedly. He had to admit she did have a way with the kids.

A few hours later, Logan found out that Marie was right. He eventually broke down, even answered the door a few times, passing the candies to the little tots. However, his attempt to flash a genuine smile didn't prove too good to the little critters. So he settled instead to just, "Here, now beat it!" Which only made Marie slap him on his arm, "Tsk, Logan, be nice."

In between the small monsters and candies, they talked like they used to. They cherished such moments because usually they were always busy. She with school and him with the Prof and missions. However, as it got later in the hour, with fewer kids haunting the place, they fell into a comfortable silence. They settled lazily on the couch – Marie with the bowl of sugary treasures on her lap and Logan, slouching against her, wiped out from the so-called volunteer work.

"So, Logan." Marie said, as she nibbled on some chocolates. "Are you going to the Prof's party later tonight?" She already knew the answer but she wanted to keep him talking – if her plan was to work.

Logan snorted. "Not really my style, Marie."

With a mocked shock on her face, she cried out, chocolate wrappers falling off her lap. "Not your style, Logan? How can this be? Dancing, drinking, music, not your style? "

"Don't start, Marie." He sighed, stretching one arm across the couch. It settled across her shoulder.

She giggled, her hand returned to digging the candy bowl. "So you're not going, huh? Well, I'm sure I'll find someone to dance with." She smiled coyly as she unwrapped a toffee.

Logan growled to himself and thought, If anyone is going to dance with her, it's going to be me! Then he realized what he had thought. He groaned inwardly. _Shit, she's got me whipped and she doesn't even know it!_

Marie could tell he was deep in thoughts but she continued nonetheless. "Yeah, you're right not to go, Logan. I'm sure it would be pretty boring to just sit and brood." She smiled with her eyes as she popped the toffee into her mouth.

Logan just grunted. Well, if she could see what he usually brooded about, she wouldn't be making fun of him right now. Brooding for a man such as him usually involved thinking about Marie in a less than polite way. With a flash of such thoughts, he scooted closer to her, the arm now shamelessly rubbing against her shoulder.

"Well, Marie, I would love to go but – " He tried to argue, "I don't even have a costume."

Marie's eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief. "Hmm." She pretended to think. "I'm sure I can find something for you." As she said that, she threw the bowl onto an armchair, nearly toppling its contents. Then with a crooked index finger, she gestured to him. "Follow me, sugah."

It took a little while for him to follow. For a few short seconds, he remained where he was, entranced by the sway of her hips and the wonderful things it was doing to her tight ass. It was only when the movement stopped that the spell broke. He sprinted after her to her room.

When he finally caught up to her, he asked, "So what did you have in mind, darlin'?'"

She handed him the costume and simply said, "See for yourself."

Carefully, he unfolded the costume like it was diseased. But then again, he realized this was much worse.

"Marie!" He gasped. "You want me to wear THIS?!" He doubted the scraps of cloth were enough to cover much of him. And they were very small scraps of furry cloth. He might as well not wear anything.

"Why not? It's only a caveman costume and I think you two have a lot in common. See, you can tie it over your shoulder. I even got those boots. So you'll be covered." Well, mostly, she thought to herself, already playing with his image in her head. She liked what she saw.

Logan, however, had put two and two together. "So you just happen to have these lying around, huh?"

"Well, see, I knew you wouldn't have a costume and wouldn't come to the party. So I just planned ahead!" And she gave him another one of those amazing smiles.

Logan practically melted at that. For her, he would go through fire, or in this case, a caveman costume.

Then, clearing his throat, he asked her, "SO…what about you, Marie, what's your costume going to be?"

"Why, what's a caveman ,without his cave-girl! Well, go on, don't just stare at it. Let's try it on! I want to try mine too!"

After she changed and came out from the bathroom, she let out a gasp when she saw Logan in his own glorified loincloth. Surprisingly, the small piece was holding, his, shall we say, package pretty well. If it wasn't for the strap holding it up, she doubted his package would have stayed in place. But Logan The Caveman was having a bit of a time trying to get the shoulder strap tied.

So Marie, being a good cave-girl, offered a hand. "Here, let me help you with that, sugah."

"Thanks. Wow, you look – " He swallowed hard, realizing then how tantalizing she looked in her own costume. "Great."

Great was an understatement. In just those small pieces of fur, exposing jiggling breasts and the tight ass he previously ogled, she was beyond great. Something about seeing her in fur was suddenly turning him on.

"You don't look to bad yourself, sugah." And it seemed Marie felt the same. Her hand had suddenly moved the knot down to his chest. Her fingers purposely brushed against it, grateful for a moment she was now able to control her powers.

Both didn't move for a second for suddenly it had gotten very hard to breathe. Then, absently, his arm moved to her waist, pulling her closer. He was feeling very primal now, costume and all.

"So, darlin', you want me to club you over the head and take you back to my cave?" He half-joked, yet a growl was added at the end.

Marie was about to scream YES when there was a knock at the door. "Rogue, are you in there? I just wanted to know if I can borrow some safety pins."

"Uhm, sure, Jean, just a sec!" Reluctantly she let go of her caveman. And he regretted the lost of touch too but the knocks on the door was getting louder. Quickly she grabbed for the pins.

Marie opened the door to see Little Bo Peep, or Jean dressed like her. "Here, the pins. Hey, nice costume!" She complimented, slightly amused at the childish red braids on Jean.

"Yeah, you too! Thanks for the pins. They should keep Scott's collars on."   
Marie looked at her puzzled. But Jean just smiled back at her.

"Scott, come on out and show Rogue your costume!" Jean yelled to the supply room opposite Marie's room.

"NO! I'm not coming out!" Came the muffled voice.

"Too late, Scott, you promised."

There was a curse and then a distinct jingling of bells. And then finally, Scott – brave, heroic, dashing, leader Scott – emerged…in a lamb costume!

Marie tried her hardest not to laugh, but she was failing badly. And Logan, hearing his girl laughed so hard, became curious. He dared to come out of the room in the caveman gear. But when he saw the spectacle before him – a huge cloud of white wool covering Scott's crotch, a small bell on his neck, woolly shoes to fit and with a tail wagging – he almost split his sides.

"Hey, One Eye – " Something insulting was about to come out from his mouth. "Ooooffff!" But Marie elbowed him in the ribs.

"Logan, behave yourself! Go finish gettin' ready." Already, she was shoving him back to her room. But then, she added in a whisper, "I'll make it worth your while."

Logan raised his eyebrow at that but not without a mocked pout. "Aww, Marie, you ne'er let me have any fun."

But when she gave him a look again, reluctantly, the caveman grunted back into her room.

Scott mouthed a "Thank You" and jingled away, his tail wagging behind him.   
Then Jean turned back to Marie and said, "Boy, do we have our men whipped or what?"

They both giggled. Then they proceeded to talk about Logan's costume. They must have spent at least five minutes swooning over his chest alone. And they were about to go for more when suddenly they were interrupted by a shout. Soon they heard Scott yelling at Jubilee that he wasn't for riding.

Jean just rolled her eyes, excusing herself. "Well, Rogue, gotta go. Little Bo Peep gotta find her lost sheep." Then with a yell to Scott, "Ok, ok, I'm coming!"

Marie laughed as she closed the door. But the laughter was cut short when she realized Logan staring at her. He looked pissed.

"DAMMIT, Marie, chances like that only come along once in a lifetime! And for me, that's a LONG time!" He growled.

"Please, Logan, I think he...heee…has…hahah!" She broke out in fits of laughter. The laughter was contagious as Logan soon joined her. Yet amidst her laughter, she tried to tell him, "And…Jub – Jubilee...was riding him!" She felt her knees starting to give way, starting to lose her balance. Luckily, Logan was there as she fell – right into his arms. He was always alert around his girl. Just a precautionary measure, he told himself.

But as she was still laughing in his arms, he, however, was now admiring her breasts heaving in her tight costume. He just stared at her. He wondered when did she get so beautiful.

His silence made her stop laughing. Her cheeks soon grew hot when she realized Logan was staring at her. Her heart tripled its beat when he decided to move closer to her. Suddenly she realized the closeness of the man to her. She felt his hot breath on her cheeks.

"So..." Logan said in a low tone. "I think you said something about owing me one."

"I believe I owe you more that that, sugah. What you did just now was above and beyond the call. So I suppose I can give you your treat a lil early tonight." She moved in to kiss him.

Logan's breath caught in his chest as Marie's lips met his. What was supposed to be a quick peck, suddenly became hot and heavy. Logan's tongue entered through her full lips and met hers. She let out a whimper when their hot tongues touched, sliding and gliding against each other. Satisfied with her permission, Logan then moved away from the lips, trailing his kisses down to her neck. Then without warning, he started kissing, nibbling and lapping on her neck..

"Lo – ohh – gan…we...have..we…shouldn't...party." It was making her babble.

"Mmm." She let out a low moan as his hand found her breast. No, she thought, I was oooohh...supposed..to...to – "Logan, yes, right there!" - be in control. She had to focus. But Logan always had this power over her and he knew it. So he exploited it as best as he could.

But Marie had plans. _Well, big guy, time to take the initiative. _Her hands suddenly moved to undo his shoulder strap. Easily, his whole costume fell to the floor. She moaned as she felt his naked hardness press against her stomach. He wasn't the sort to wear underwear. This only made her eager as she felt the hot skin against hers. Gracefully, she moved her hands down his hard, hairy chest, caressing it until she was satisfied. Then down to his sculptured stomach and then…even lower.

"Marie…" He growled warningly.

But her hand found him instantly. She found it, hard and hot. Lightly, her fingers brushed up and down his shaft, stroking him slowly.   
"Marie…" He warned again. But this time it was a breathless whisper.   
"Mmm, you like that, sugah?" Her fingers around his length, measuring him up. He was a good size.

"Y – yeah." A harsh breath from him. "Oh God, say...it again."

Marie smiled to herself. "You like the way I touch you....SUGAH?" The fingers now gripped him a little tighter, stroking him again.

Logan tried to speak but a grunt was all he could muster.

"I can't hear you, Logan. Do you want me to stop, sugah?" And she did stop, waiting for him to answer.

Logan's face contorted in what looked like he was trying to speak.

"If you don't say anything, Logan, I'm going to stop." She kissed his cheek before giving him a small bite to his neck.

"No." He whispered weakly. "No...don't stop."

Marie looked deeply into his eyes. "Very good, sugah. Well then, you deserve another treat." She said as she got down on her knees.

"Marie..." He whispered, his eyes shut tight in anticipation.

She looked up at him again and replied to his plea. "Logan, look at me."

He obeyed. And slowly, she moved her tongue across the tip of his hardened rod.

"Mari – Oooohh God! That...feels...so good, baby!" He nearly buckled under the intense heat of her tongue.

"You ain't seen nothing yet."

And she showed him. Holding his shaft up, she licked the underside of it, icking it till its hilt, nearly making his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Then softly she kissed his balls, making him whimper. Then that soft tongue slithered back to his length, her head bopping as she moved him in and out of her mouth. In response, he moved his hands into her hair. They stayed there as he held on to her for dear life. She was overloading his senses. And yet Marie moved to take more of him into her mouth.

"Mmm...mmmph." Was all he could hear as Marie took his whole length in. The noise she was making was making him rock hard.

A growl died at the back of his throat as he threw his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. His senses were on overdrive now.

"Marie..so...good...ohhh..ahhh!"

And Marie was getting just as hot from sucking Logan off. One hand strayed under her furry panties. She thrilled at how wet she was. Then with the same rhythm as his thrusts into her mouth, she pumped two fingers into her wet center. With those wonderful noises he was making, she was pretty close to coming herself. So she decided to pick up the pace, really starting to move on him now.

"Mar...MA...ah...ohhh..ahhh...Marie. I'm...Mmm…commming!"

She felt the sudden strong spurt of hot liquid into her mouth. For a moment, it made her gag but eventually she swallowed the liquid, never stopping as she suckled him. She wouldn't stop until she too came hard, dripping her own wetness onto her hand.

Both fell together on the floor, breathless and sweating.

"Marie....that was – "

"Yeah – " She too was overwhelmed. "It was, Logan." She licked her lips.

"Marie." He whispered, caressing her cheeks. He pulled her closer, embracing her. Even without saying it, he knew Marie would know how grateful he was to have her, how deep his feelings went for her.

"Looks like we gonna be late for the party, sugah." She rested her head comfortably against his shoulder.

"Well, " Logan replied. "We might be even later." He kissed the top of her head.

"Why?" She looked up, actually curious.

"Easy, darlin', 'cause now it's time to give you MY treat." He answered with a wicked grin as he pulled a blanket over them.

**End of Part 3**

©2004, Evilerk, h t t p : burn.at / atouchofevil


End file.
